


With Love, Father

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All the pairings are so you just know whose kids is whose, Everyone listed appears at least briefly, Gen, So many tags jesus, Sorry not shippy this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little snippets of the FE:A babies celebrating their papas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, Father

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little reason for the way each is set up. See if you can figure it out.
> 
> I am working on my requests on "Various Sexualities", but I just pumped this out.

Frederick gave a breathy laugh in surprise at the gift Gerome handed him. “Thank you for...everything, Father,” the quiet boy said. Frederick gathered him up in a tight hug, the scarf tight in his hand.

* * *

 “...a-and you always protect me, from bad guys and Mother and...”

“Noire, child, be still. Thank you,” Libra said, cheeks warm with gratitude as he hugged his timid daughter closely.

* * *

 “Thank you, Laurent! A New hat! Perfect!”

“Well, for Father’s day you deserve only the best-”

“Just get down here and hug me.”

* * *

 “Hah! Gregor is thanking lovely daughter for gift!”

“I-I just saw it and thought of you, no big deal...h-h-hey, let go, hugs are for...” ... “I love you, daddy...”

* * *

 “Encore, encore!” Henry chanted, clapping with joy at the flushed faces of his wife and child, who just finished their special Father’s Day dance.

* * *

Right as Virion walked in the door, he was assaulted with the fluffiest hug he’s ever received. Yarne had pounced on him, and was smiling more broadly that he had ever seen him. “Happy Father's Day! Thanks for making me!”

* * *

 “Son, where are you-” the swordsman drew back as a beetle crawled up his leg. Morgan ran up to him, panting.

“A-Ah, Father, hello! Your gift escaped...oh, there he is!”

* * *

 Donnel’s eyes went wide as he saw his studious daughter and excitable wife plowing the field before the sun even rose. “Hi sweetie!” Nowi said with a high wave. “We felt like we should help you, since it’s Father’s Day...” Nah said with a blush.

* * *

“Aha! Father! Behold the gift I have obtained for this...screw it, happy Father’s Day!” Owain said, handing the gift to Vaike, who then proceeded to crush him in a hug.

* * *

 “Dangit it, where'd I put...”

“Yo, Brady...”

“AH Pops!”

“Why are there tears in your eyes!?”

“I l-lost yer gift!  Sweets that I got special...”

“You’re a good enough gift for me, kid.” Gaius said, ruffling his hair.

* * *

 “Dun da da dun!” Cynthia exclaimed, presenting the craft made of pegasus feathers to her father. Lucina smiled softly.

“It’s not much, but happy Father’s Day, Father.”

Not another word was spoken as Chrom hugged his girls.

* * *

 “Y-you got me a gift...” Kellam said in a small voice. Kjelle puffed up her chest proudly, “Of course. The finest lance for the finest father!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rushed, but I missed Mother's day, so I had to.


End file.
